Lord of the Rings
by JustCallMeSkulls
Summary: -Reposted because people asked me to- Kyle is desperate to know how that ring trick works. So desperate that he is willing to do anything to wriggle the secret out of Fanboy. And I do mean anything.


"Fanboy!" Kyle whimpered, blushing as he found himself on his knees as he desperately begged. He used the fragile bones of said knees to slide himself across the wooden floor of the Fanlair, inching closer to the masked boy with each scoot.

"Ugh, Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you? Magicians never reveal their secrets!" Fanboy stressed, rubbing his temples. He flinched softly as he felt a sudden grip clamp around his ankles. He looked down with wide, emerald eyes, his expression softening when he saw Kyle's kitten-like, golden eyes and the scarlet locks that fell perfectly over said eyes.

"Fanboy, please! I'll do anything! I must know how that ring trick works!"

Fanboy heaved a heavy sigh, managing to free his ankles from Kyle's grasp, walking to sit on his bed. He ran a gloved hand over the dark, blue bedspread to smooth out a few wrinkles. He looked over to Kyle, who was still on sitting his knees, pouting as he looked up to Fanboy. That's when he felt it, those butterflies filling his stomach to its limit. The superfan took a deep breath to release the overwhelming pressure. Why did Kyle always give him that feeling?

"Really, you don't have to do anythi-"

"I'll..." The redhead quickly stopped himself as he saw the smaller superfan curled up asleep on the tattered, green couch in the next room. He crawled on his knees over to the bed, pulling himself off the floor to sit next to the slightly taller male. He leaned in close, his heated breath caressing Fanboy's ear as he whispered warmly. "Like I said, I'll do anything."

The superfan stayed in a state of confusion for a brief moment before his emerald eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He covered his face with his hands as a deep blush crept over his normally pale cheeks. He peered over to the wizard through the corner of his eye. The wizard had his brow raised softly, giving a look of slight lust and seduction.

"N-no, no. Really, it was enough that you told me your secrets."

* * *

><p><em>Kyle grasped firmly onto Fanboy's shoulders, gripping tightly onto the neon shirt with his fingers, his large braces making themselves known in his slight smile. The redhead quickly pulled the superfan behind a set of lockers, pressing Fanboy against the cool metal of said lockers. He stepped lightly up onto his tiptoes, pressing his body against the superfan's warmly.<em>

_"I'll tell you a deeper secret than all the rest!" The redhead blurted out, not even thinking things through or considering the possible consequences at the time._

_"Kyle, I really don't need to hear anymore of your secrets. I'm not going to tell you the ring trick secret. It's against the magician's code."_

_"Honestly, that old thing is for old fuddy-duddies as I said before," Kyle stated with a soft voice, his British accent musing in said voice. "Besides, should we really let a little code come between friends?"_

_"B-but," Fanboy began to speak before being cut off as Kyle's finger pressed against his lips._

_"To be quite honest, I've always had a bit of a mad crush on you."_

_"Wha-what?"_

* * *

><p>Fanboy snapped out of his daze and turned to Kyle. He couldn't seem to control his own words at the moment, nodding softly, knowing automatically what Kyle meant by "anything".<p>

Kyle smiled devilishly, caressing the side of Fanboy's face with his fingertips, placing a small kiss to the area.

"J-just try and stay quiet, okay? I don't want Chum Chum to come in here and catch you... erm... licking the lollipop."

The wizard chuckled softly at this, a small blush coming forth on his freckled face as nerves built up in the pit of his stomach. He softly moved back to the floor, sitting on his knees once more, squirming lightly to find a more comfortable position.

"Just come sit on the edge of the bed, you goof."

"Aren't you even wondering if you're doing this for nothing? I may not tell you the secret afterward," Fanboy teased, feeling a smirk curl onto his lips as he gently pushed Kyle's hair behind his ear, looking over the older boy's face softly.

"This won't be in vain, I can assure you," Kyle teased back, making a soft pant-like sound as he slid off Fanboy's superhero undergarments (which were worn on the outside of his neon green jeans). With slight hesitance, he moved his spidery fingers to unbutton the neon green jeans, following this action by unzipping them. Kyle's golden eyes widened softly as a tiny smirk immediately spread over his face. "So, you do only wear your underwear on the outside of your pants."

The superfan blushed deeply, gently caressing the side of Kyle's face with his gloved thumb. His stomach tied into knots as he made eye contact with the boy on the floor, feeling a overwhelming spark ignite within him.

"Well, I didn't see any point in wearing two pairs of underwear."

Kyle chuckled softly to get over his nerves, gently rubbing one of Fanboy's thighs. Fanboy shivered lightly at the feeling, but it was nothing to be compared to what was yet to come. Kyle's motions were slow and steady as he made himself acquainted with the superfan's hardening member. He carefully placed it into his mouth and explored it with his tongue delicately, his tongue shaking gently with nervousness as he did so. His lustful expression made it obvious that the redhead was delighting in the sensation of the appendage getting larger and stiffer within the moist confines of his mouth. With his fragile hands, mouth, and tongue, he began to explore every inch of Fanboy's erect length. He ran his tongue along the shaft, noticing the texture as a small pant escaped him. He traced each and every vein and bulge with the tip of his tongue, earning a small moan of satisfaction from Fanboy. Kyle hesitantly, yet hotly, ran his tongue downward to lick along the superfan's testicles, exploring the difference in texture. With a silent inhalation to calm himself, the wizard began sucking sensually on the organs. He continued to gaze into Fanboy's emerald orbs as he performed these naughty acts, making soft moans and purrs along with the fan-of-everything.

Kyle slowly made his way back up Fanboy's shaft, working his way to the head. He still continued to make eye contact with his crush, his eyes falling half-lidded as the heat of the moment took over his being. They both seemed to find it powerfully erotic to gaze into each others' eyes at this intimate time.

Using his tongue to explore, Kyle licked softly at first, but soon licked with more erotic intensity, kissing, sucking, and sometimes nipping at the most sensitive areas of Fanboy's erection. He made a soft pant as he heard Fanboy making soft moans of pleasure. Quickly, Kyle moved back up to the head once again, wetting the area with his warm, sticky saliva. He couldn't help but to make a tiny sound of ecstasy as he felt the smooth, hard surface against his lips. He gently kissed it, licked it, and teased it ever-so gently with his braces adorning teeth. Fanboy arched his back lightly, biting on his fist to hold back his sounds, being ever-so careful not to wake the sleeping sidekick in the living room.

Kyle slowly began to explore the small slit in the center of the head, pushing against it warmly with the tip of his tongue, making a flicking motion inside the small confines of the area. The super fan greatly enjoyed the stimulation to this area, letting off a soft whimper-like noise.

"Mnh... Oh, God."

The wizard slowly took the hard, sensitive head entirely into his mouth, using his tongue to further pleasure the secret holder. As Fanboy let off another moan, Kyle pulled the head out of his mouth and flicked his tongue rapidly against the most sensitive of its areas. Fanboy's grip tightened on the sheets as his hips squirmed lightly and he made uncontrollable sounds of pleasure.

After a few more moments, Kyle pulled back, giving his mouth a brief rest. He sexily admired the gorgeous hardening he had caused to Fanboy's member. He teasingly allowed his heated breath to fall on Fanboy's, slick with saliva, shaft. Kyle stroked it lightly with his hands and rubbed it softly against his rosy with embarrassment and passion cheek. He kissed it lightly, sneaking another lick to the tip.

"Hnn... I have to admit, you do have a pretty impressive "wand"," Kyle purred, stroking Fanboy's erection a bit more roughly, using the saliva to make the motions smoother.

"Ky-Kyle... I ca-can't-"

"Then don't. Don't hold anything back, Fanboy."

Fanboy felt an intense tingling sensation course through his pulsing member, panting lightly in a futile attempt to resist the urge to cum. The sensation seemed to travel throughout his entire body, creeping slowly up his spine in a form of ecstasy. He felt as though he was going to explode as his body began to lightly shake and shutter. Suddenly, all the tension in his body released. He gasped softly, letting of a slightly loud, erotic moan as he felt his warm, sticky ejaculation shoot out in harsh spurts, each passionate spurt splashing onto some area of Kyle's flustered, lust-stricken face.

"Ahh! Hnn! F-fuck!" The superfan moaned under his breath, trying to keep his mind intact with his body. Orgasm completely overtook his body and mind, causing him to shutter with pleasure. Kyle smiled deeply, panting and moaning as he licked some of Fanboy's cum from his chin. He carefully stood up and moved next to Fanboy on the bed, sliding a hand to the side of the boy's face, caressing gently.

"Was I really that good? Or are you just putting on for me?"

"O-of course n-not," the masked teen moaned out, sucking in air rapidly from between his chattering teeth. "I don't know why you need me to tell you the s-secret to the rings, you're already so well at it. Turn your wrist and pull."

The two boys both held soft smirks as Fanboy leaned in to place a small, shaky kiss to Kyle's lips. For a moment, Kyle's golden eyes widened, soon settling back into a half-lidded position. A gentle smile formed on his face as he moved closer to Fanboy, sliding his arms around the masked boy's neck.

"Oh, Fanboy, you're such a naughty boy."

"You're one to talk," Fanboy chuckled, moving his hands to the small of Kyle's back, massaging warmly with his thumbs.

"Oh, don't play daft with me. You loved it and it was obvious."

"Yeah," Fanboy replied softly with a whisper, nuzzling his face into Kyle's neck, kissing a spot delicately. "And, I... I love you."

Kyle froze for a moment, his expression quickly softening and his heat swelling.

"I love you, too, Fan."


End file.
